welcometothegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kidnapper
The Kidnapper is an antagonist within Welcome to the Game, and arguably the most prominent. He returns in Welcome to the Game: The Recruit. WTTG = He is an anonymous criminal who eventually breaks into the player's house after tracking their location and kidnaps them. This results in an instant game over. The only way to avoid him is for the player to hide in the darkness of their own home and stay dead silent and still. Description The Kidnapper is a well built Caucasian man with a black T-shirt, pair of cargo pants, fingerless gloves, and a matching balaclava, as well as a long tattoo snaking up his right arm and black sunken eyes. He speaks in a deep, gravelly voice, exclusively in Russian. Gameplay When your computer is being tracked, a small arrow representing Location Services will appear on the taskbar at the top right of the screen for a few seconds before disappearing. When this happens, immediately get off your computer and turn off the light. After ten or so seconds, the player can hear the Kidnapper talking to someone, before slowly lumbering past the window across the porch. Do not move or talk ''when he's at the window, as if you do he'll realize your presence and jump through the window to attack you. Wait for several seconds after he passes the window, as he'll say "Where is the signal coming from? Is it from here? Nothing here" before finally leaving the house. This series of events come in a randomized order each break-in. His search of your house can also be warned by certain faint ambiant sound-clips, like humming, foot-steps from both inside and outside the house, furniture moving, leather shifting (likely his gloves), and something being dropped on the floor. The Kidnapper also has a single visual cue that he's in the house - one of the dining room chairs being slightly misplaced. The Kidnapper has four jumpscares: appearing to their right and yanking the player out of computer mode, appearing right behind the player when they're in the middle of turning the light on/off, jumping out of the doorway between the living room and dining room when they're in the middle of checking the front door, and finally jumping through the window when the player is out of computer mode. ''Important note: Before playing the game, make sure to check the options to see whether or not your microphone is enabled. If it is, the Kidnapper can pick up sounds coming from your microphone and attack you even if you're not moving and if the lights are off. Quotes *''"Откуда источник? Ты уверена, что он отсюда? ("Where is that signal coming from? Are you sure it's from here?")'' - When he's arrived at your house. *''"Hmm."'' - As he searches your house. *''"Ничего нет." ("There's nothing here.")'' - As he's about to give up searching. *''"Добрый вечер." ("Good evening.")'' - When the Kidnapper finds you. Gallery See Kidnapper/Gallery Trivia *The Kidnapper is voiced by Dmitry Alehin. *It's speculated he ironically takes you to star in a Red Room, the very service you ventured on the Deep Web to find in the first place. *The Kidnapper is foreshadowed by Adam in the tutorial, who regards him as an "urban legend" but still tells the player to turn their lights off sometimes just in case. *As seen in the limited release demo version of the game, the Kidnapper originally said "Hey kid." before "Good evening". *Visiting The Pedo Handbook and clicking "enter" instantly summons the Kidnapper to the player's shoulder, resulting in an immediate Game Over. This applies to even Casual Mode. |-|The Recruit = Category:Characters Category:Welcome to the Game Category:Welcome to the Game: The Recruit